The First Time
by Lori Malfoy
Summary: A primeira vez de Renesmee


The first time

"Nessie, você esta entendendo errado, eu não estou te pressionando apenas estou perguntando", falava Jacob se desculpando pela má impressão

"Eu sei amor, mais ainda vai ter que esperar mais um pouco, ainda não estou pronta, não sei como vai ser, se vou me sentir mais humana ou vampira." Nessie se sentia culpada por fazer Jacob esperar tanto, mas ela não estava pronta.

Eles já namoravam a sete anos, Nessie tinha se tornado uma linda mulher e Jacob não tinha envelhecido nada, continuava forte, bonito e ainda era o líder a aldeia. O problema estava sendo que Jacob queria transar com Nessie, apesar de tudo ele era homem e desde que Renesmee tinha nascido ele não tinha tido nenhuma namorada. Nessie por sua vez estava com medo porque as vampiras raramente são virgens mais quando perdem a virgindade elas não sentiam dor como as humanas, então vinha medo pois não sabia o que esperar. Somente Alice sabia de tudo o que acontecia com a garota, ela era sua melhor amiga. E era com quem ela que Nessie estava agora pedindo conselhos.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, ele sempre teve toda a paciência comigo e quando ele pergunta se eu estou pronta eu digo 'não' como que posso fazer isso com ele." Nessie se sentia muito mal por isso

"Querida, ele deve saber que é muito difícil pra você pois nem saber o que esperar sentir é horrível, mas se ele realmente te vai te entender."

"Não sei, acho que se acontecer eu não vou ter como dizer não. Mas se for pelo momento talvez eu me sinta mais confortável."

"Isso! Fale isso!" Alice já estava toda animada e pulando "Ele vai fazer uma surpresa, vai arrumar uma festa, eu vou ajudar ele a arrum..."

"ALICE PARE DE PULAR NA MINHA CAMA. Não vai ter festa, e eu não vou dizer isso a ele. Só que sabe disso sou eu e você infelizmente, mais só."

"Ta certo, se você prefere assim eu não posso fazer nada, mais ia ficar muito melhor com uma festa." Alice sai do quarto triste ao saber que não ia ter mais nenhuma festa para arrumar.

Após alguns dias de ter dito a Jacob que não estava pronta ela recebe uma mensagem dele, nela dizia que queria fala com ela e que era importante. Que era para ela estar as 21:00 da casa dele. Nessie estava ansiosa na tinha idéia do que ele queria, e pela hora devia ser algo urgente, Jake não costumava marcar encontros de noite pois sabiam que depois Rosalie e Edward iam encher ele e Nessie de perguntas.

Nessie havia acabado de chegar na casa de Jake e estava tomando coragem pra sair do carro, viu pelas janelas que só o quarto dele estava com a luz acessa, uma luz bem fraca, percebeu que Billy não estava em casa. Tomou coragem e foi tocar a campainha, Jacob abre a porta como sempre, apenas usando um short.

"Jake o que foi? Fiquei preocupada"

"Não foi nada só queria te ver"

"Como assim só queria me ver?" Nessie estava um pouco brava, afinal se ele queria apenas vê-la ele podia ter feito isso de dia "Jake você me chamou pra cá apenas para me ver? Eu fiquei preocupada, achei que fosse algo serio"

"E a minha vontade de te ver não é importante?"

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer"

"Eu sei"

Jacob puxou Renesmee para si e a beijou com muita paixão que foi correspondido na mesma intensidade. Nessie estava com os braços em seu pescoço aumentando o contado entre os dois, Jake estava com as mãos por baixo da blusa de Nessie na sua cintura, ele foi empurrando Nessie até a parede e pressionou Nessie que por sua vez soltou um gemido que agradou muito Jacob.

O beijo estava ficando mais selvagem Nessie já passava a mão pelas costas de Jacob e ele já havia tirado a blusa dela, ficou maravilhado pelos seios da garota, nem grandes de mais nem muito pequenos, era do tamanho perfeito, nunca tinha visto ela só de sutiã.

Jacob pegou Nessie no colo e a levou para seu quarto, ao entrar la eles cessaram o beijo e então Nessie percebeu o quanto o quarto estava decorado, luz de vela a cama estava da sua cor favorita, vermelho. Voltou seus olhos para Jacob, que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Logo voltaram a se beijar na mesma intensidade de antes, Nessie se livrou da bermuda de Jacob que por sua vez também tinha se livrado do short de Nessie.

Jacob colocou Nessie delicadamente na cama e começou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo lentamente para o colo, notou um pouco de vergonha da parte de Nessie e para deixá-la mais segura voltou a beijar sua boca.

Após muitos beijos Nessie estava mais solta, ela estava por cima de Jacob que soltou o feche do sutiã sem que Nessie percebesse. Jacob inverteu, ficou por cima e retirou o sutiã com muito cuidado para não assustar Nessie.

Depois de retirar o sutiã ele concentrou seus beijos nos seios dela, Nessie soltou um gemido um pouco mais alto do que ela gostaria, mais agradou muito Jacob. Após retirar a calcinha de Nessie ele concentrou no clitóris da garota, Nessie estava sentindo coisas que nunca achou possível ela se sentia no paraíso o que deixava Jacob muito feliz.

Jacob retira sua cueca Box preta e deita sobre Nessie se apoiando nos braços para não ficar com o peso todo em cima dela. Nessie abriu os olhos e encarou Jake que fez o mesmo.

Jake começou a penetrá-la vagarosamente Nessie sentiu um pouco de dor, mas não teve sangue. Logo ela pediu para que Jake aumentasse o ritmo, e foi isso que ele fez. Logo ela começou a ter uma sensação prazerosa invadir o corpo inteiro, mas Jake não parou. Pouco tempo depois os dois chegaram ao segundo orgasmo, Jake relaxou em cima de Nessie, ter o peso dele sobre si era incrivelmente bom.

Jake deitou ao lado de Nessie puxando-a para si.

"Jake o que nós vamos fazer quando todos souberem?"

"Não sei, mais a gente já namorava então era de se esperar que isso um dia fosse acontecer"

"É mais meu pai não vai gostar nada de ler nossas mentes, Rose também não vai gostar"

"Isso não me importa, podendo repetir isso, não me interessa o que os outros vão pensar"

"Você não presta" e ao dizer essas palavras Nessie e Jacob se beijam, e aproveitam o resto da noite, ignorando o que eles teriam que enfrentar depois.


End file.
